


Wisdom

by cromulentsoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All Hell Breaks Loose, M/M, Oikawa gets his wisdom teeth out, more like Iwaizumi just looking out for Oikawa with a little fluff at the end., poor Iwaizumi, pure fluff without really affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cromulentsoul/pseuds/cromulentsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got your wisdom teeth out.” Iwaizumi replied as he got into the driver’s side, buckling himself up. He sighed and checked his mirrors, looking back one last time at Oikawa to see his eyes welling with tears. “What the fuck?”</p><p>“They took my wisdom, Iwa-chan!” He exclaimed as tears fled his eyes. He couldn’t help but let them fall, sniffling as he began to mumble nonsense. “H-How can I get it back?! T-They stole it from me!” He was practically bawling after this, rubbing his mouth. “I’m not gonna be wise anymore.” Oikawa rubbed his eyes.</p><p>“They didn’t actually take your wisdom, they’re just called that,” he muttered and started backing up out of the parking spot. “They just took four of your teeth out, everything is okay, your smile is still perfect.” He started driving off back to his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Del. 
> 
> Loosely based off this post. :)  
> http://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/144914284305/otp-idea-474
> 
> I also wrote this in a three hour sitting so please don't judge.

Oikawa’s mother had reminded him every Monday for the past three weeks that his appointment was coming up, she reminded him every Tuesday for the past three weeks that she’d be out of town that day and he’d need someone to take him to and from the appointment. But, Oikawa was a slacker when it came to planning out things that he didn’t want to happen, and on the Friday before his appointment he had finally come to terms with things.

“Iwa-chan~” The young male hummed as he traveled across the court, the rest of the team was packing up their bags and cleaning the gym floor. Oikawa picked up a ball, tossing it up and down before returning it to the basket. “I need your help.”

“No.” He replied curtly, slinging his volleyball bag onto his left shoulder, looking at him. It didn’t matter what bullshit Oikawa was going to ask him, it was going to be stupid and he’d regret it no matter how simple it may be.

“You didn’t even listen to what I needed help with!” He huffed and rolled his eyes, watching him be so nonchalant about it. How could he just? Oikawa didn’t ask for favors that often.

Iwaizumi looked at him, “Because whatever you ask me to do is going to be ridiculous and I’m going to instantly regret even listening to the words leave your mouth.” It was simple enough. He figured Oikawa just needed relationship advice or maybe help with his English homework, which, kinda sucked because Iwaizumi was terrible at English. 

“This is important!” Oikawa whined and slipped off his volleyball shoes, replacing them with his spare pair of tennis shoes. “I’m actually serious, I’ve held this off for awhile and I’m running out of time.” 

“Are you talking about what you’re planning on giving me in your will?” He asked, looking down at him as he sat on the gym floor. “In that case I’ll take your gaming console and all your alien shit so I can burn it.” 

“Iwa-chan.” He groaned and stood, shaking his head. “I have an appointment and I need you to take me there, and take me home too.”

“You’re too young to get a colonoscopy,” he said and shrugged, “Hurry up, I wanna go home.”

“I’m getting my wisdom teeth out, idiot. Of course you’d be the person to think about something going up my ass.” Oikawa rose to his feet and picked up his bag, walking to the gym doors. Making sure everything was neat and everyone was gone, he flicked off the lights and locked the doors behind him.

Iwaizumi shrugged and decided not to reply back to his comment, starting their walk home. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking over at him. “Why can’t your mom take you? Your dad? Your sister?” He was honestly trying to get his way out of this, even if it was just driving him to and from, anything involving Oikawa and drugs was a mistake waiting to happen.

“Moms out of town, dad is who knows where, and my sister is taking classes at a university in Tokyo. It’s too long of a drive for her to take me. You have a car and I trust you to take me home. If it makes it easier, I’ll drive there and you can just drive me home.” Oikawa rushed after him, catching up to him. He stood on his right side, resting his hands behind his head. “I’ll buy you ramen.”

A payoff.. Iwaizumi drive Oikawa’s loopy ass home after surgery and then he gets ramen. To be fair, that might be decent. “Pay for my gas money too and you’ve got a deal.”

“Fine. Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Monday, it’s in the morning. My mom can write you a note so you don’t get marked absent.” 

“Fine.” 

Well, that was easy enough for Oikawa. It only took some extra bribery and some cash out of his own pockets to get his best friend to take him to his appointment. It was unfortunate that he’d bit off a lot more than he could chew.

\-- 

Monday rolled around and Oikawa was anything but ready. He was told he couldn’t eat or drink anything, which really wasn’t a problem, the problem was getting out of bed. He was awake no doubt, but he was terrified and there was no way in hell he was getting out without a fight. 

At approximately 7:05 AM, Iwaizumi rolled into Oikawa’s driveway, letting himself in the front door. He slipped his shoes off and sighed, “Shittykawa, let’s go.” He wandered off to his kitchen, figuring he’d find him there sitting at the table as cool as a cucumber. To his surprise, he wasn’t there. Next he checked the living room, the bathroom and eventually, he rolled up to Oikawa’s bedroom. Iwaizumi strolled in, well, he more like kicked the door open. “Let’s go.”

Oikawa covered himself in his twelve blankets, hiding on his bed like he was just part of the stack. He squeezed his eyes closed, just praying to whatever God there was that Iwaizumi assumed he went for a run. He was extremely let down as all twelve blankets were thrown off the bed, exposing his limp body in his stupid alien pajama pants Makki had gotten him for his birthday.

“You’re an idiot.” Iwaizumi shook his head, throwing Oikawa up over his shoulder. There was no time for getting him dressed, there was no time for shoes. They needed to go now if they were going to make it to their office on time. 

“Nonononononono- Iwa-chan. I was just kidding about the whole appointment so we could skip school and hang out together. It was a joke! Come on, put me down!” Oikawa started kicking, shaking his head, pulling at Iwaizumi’s shirt, digging his nails into his skin. “Let me go!” His cries became a bit more frantic as Iwaizumi traveled down the stairs. 

Iwaizumi clutched him tighter, really beginning to regret this as he picked up two pairs of shoes and walked out the door. He managed to shut it and assume that if anyone wanted to break in they’d wait until later. The older male walked over to his car, practically threw Oikawa into the back seat and slammed the door shut. He got in the driver’s side seat, locking the doors. “Child locks, don’t even try. If you get us into a wreck and we survive, I’m going to beat the hell out of you.” He tossed the pair of shoes he collected at Oikawa. 

“Iwa-chan-- Seriously?!” Oikawa groaned and looked out the window as they started to back out. Slowly but surely, Oikawa’s save haven was leaving his sight. He was going to die. There was no doubt about it. 

“Put on your shoes and stop acting like a baby, your face does that enough already.” He shook his head, trying to speed up as fast as possible. The faster he got away from Oikawa’s house, the faster Oikawa wouldn’t know where the hell he was. 

Oikawa whined and shoved on his shoes like the /mature adult/ he was. He eventually came to terms with things and buckled his seatbelt, sighing softly. “I’m going to kill you.”

“I’ve heard worse threats,” he shrugged and got off on an exit. It was supposed to start at 7:30, and it was 7:17. “You owe me a lot more than ramen and money for gas after what you just put me through.”

“I’ll buy you medicine to put on your scratches,” He scoffed and raised his hands as if he was being interrogated. “What more do you want from me?”

“A tombstone with your name on it.” Iwaizumi sighed and pulled into a parking lot. He parked and turned the car off, another long sigh slipping past his lips. “Are we doing this the easy way, or the hard way?”

Oikawa shook his head and groaned, tilting his head back against the seat. He sighed and lifted his head up. “Hard way.” He suddenly took a grab for the door handle, pulling it madly as he tried to open it. There was no success whatsoever, getting more frantic as he went.

It took all of Iwaizumi’s willpower not to burst into full out laughter seeing him struggle with something as easy as a child’s lock. He wiped his eyes as near tears fell from them. He got out of the car, shutting his door, then traveled to the backseat. Iwa ripped open the door and grabbed Oikawa’s wrist before he even had time to comprehend what was going on. He pulled the other out, kicking the door closed while dragging him into the office.  
He was in a screaming fit as Iwaizumi took him into the office. Luckily, as a plethora of girls in scrubs gave him the strangest looks, he settled down and slumped into one of the sofas in the waiting room. Oikawa quietly fiddled with his fingers, staring down at his alien pants.

Iwaizumi apologized to the women at the desk, signing Oikawa in for his surgery quickly. He then proceeded to sit beside Oikawa just incase he decided to run again. “Why the hell are you so nervous? This guy has done this surgery a million times.”

“What if I’m the one person he messes up on! I’m going to look swollen and gross and I won’t be able to eat solid foods for a week!” He complained and covered his face. “Iwa-chan I’m not gonna look pretty!” Oikawa shook his head, whining quietly. 

As casually as he could, Iwaizumi picked up a magazine and slammed it over the other male’s head. He deserved it. He deserved that so much.

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, his eyes expressing a heavy bit of dissatisfaction as a women walked through a set of doors, calling Oikawa back. His eyes darted to the women, then back to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi gave him that look, that look of ‘I’m going to drag you back there by your fingernails or you can take yourself there.’. Oikawa opted for the second option, getting up slowly and shakily. He followed the women, and like that.. He was gone.

It was easier for Iwaizumi just to spend time flipping through women’s magazines about makeup and how to burn fat fast then to worry about Oikawa going through such a routine procedure. He’d be fine, and his stupid pretty face would return to normal in a few days. Soon enough he was called up to go see Oikawa, talk to the doctor so he could tell him how to take care of him.. Wait.. Take care of him?

Iwaizumi shook his head, a bit boggled by the fact that Iwaizumi had become Oikawa’s primary caretaker and that he’d be responsible for the idiot until his mother came back. He learned about how often to change his ice packs and what to and to not feed him, how many pain pills he could take and how much he should be sleeping. All of this was so much information, and it took him a long time to figure out why he was hearing all of these things again.

Oikawa had played him.

Shittykawa had played him.

Iwaizumi was stuck taking care of Idiotkawa’s dumb ass until he was able to function on his own. 

Oikawa looked so confused, his eyes as big as the stars as he looked at Iwaizumi. Cotton shoved in his mouth. He was trying to say something and there was saliva falling down his chin.. Wow. Iwaizumi shook his head, trying not to stare at him.

“Hu-where am I?” He managed to mumble through all of the bloody cotton. He looked so dazed and confused, deadly unaware of his surroundings. He looked so innocent, with his ruffled hair and alien pants..”Why can’t I feel mah mouth?” He reached up and patted his cheeks, his eyes going wide as he he saw his hand so close to his face.

Iwaizumi looked down at him, shaking his head. “Come on, dumbass, we’re going home.” He couldn’t /believe/ this asshole. He held his arm out for Oikawa to take, the doctor saying he’d probably be pretty dizzy until the anesthesia wore off.

Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s arm, looking around the room like it was a UFO or something like that. He walked out with him, sitting down in the passenger side seat with no struggle this time. He even buckled himself up, looking out the window like it was the trippiest thing that had ever happened to him. “What happened to me?” He asked, almost in pure shock.

“You got your wisdom teeth out.” Iwaizumi replied as he got into the driver’s side, buckling himself up. He sighed and checked his mirrors, looking back one last time at Oikawa to see his eyes welling with tears. “What the fuck?”

“They took my wisdom, Iwa-chan!” He exclaimed as tears fled his eyes. He couldn’t help but let them fall, sniffling as he began to mumble nonsense. “H-How can I get it back?! T-They stole it from me!” He was practically bawling after this, rubbing his mouth. “I’m not gonna be wise anymore.” Oikawa rubbed his eyes.

“They didn’t actually take your wisdom, they’re just called that,” he muttered and started backing up out of the parking spot. “They just took four of your teeth out, everything is okay, your smile is still perfect.” He started driving off back to his house.

“It is?” He asked, his crying nearly stopping instantly. 

“Yeah. H-hey, get your fingers away from your mouth!” He grumbled and swatted at Oikawa’s hands as they approached his mouth.

Oikawa smiled, drool sliding down his chin as he heard his smile was perfect. Then, things got ugly. “But-”

“No buts.”

“Haha Butt. You have a nice butt, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa settled his hands back in his lap again.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, which was bliss to Iwaizumi. He parked back in Oikawa’s driveway, helping Oikawa back inside. “Go to the couch, okay? We can replace the cotton in your mouth.” Iwaizumi looked around, then yelled. “If there’s a robber in here you have five seconds to get your ass out of this house before I beat it.”  
Iwaizumi met Oikawa on the couch, opening the bag of cotton they had given him. “Open your mouth and swallow your spit, would you?” He asked, sighing softly. As Oikawa opened his mouth, Iwaizumi removed the bloody cotton and set it down on a paper towel. He quickly replaced it with more of the fresh cotton and went to throw away the old. As he came back, Oikawa had shifted to laying down.

“You’re not supposed to eat for a few hours at the least, you should hopefully be getting off whatever drugs you were on.” Iwaizumi stood in front of him, waiting for him to respond. 

“I’ma take a nap.” He smiled a little and closed his eyes. After just a few moments of lying there silently, he shook his head. “I can’t sleep.”

“No shit dumbass. I’ll get you a blanket, turn on a movie or something.” He chuckled and walked off to Oikawa’s bedroom, grabbing approximately three of the twelve blankets on the floor. He came back to find a documentary about the sloths displayed on the television. Oikawa looked content enough as is, sitting there watching a few slow animals move around. 

Iwaizumi walked back over to him and dropped the blankets down beside him. He sat down on the other side of the couch. Oikawa took one of the blankets and wrapped it around himself, looking at the documentary like it was his source of life. 

“No aliens, huh?”

“Sloths are cuter.”

“Fair enough.”

“Do I look cute?” He asked, almost absentmindedly, looking at Iwaizumi. His attention had turned away from the sloths, more focused about the swelling and the brusing. 

“Of course, Shittykawa, you look absouletly stunning wrapped up in a bandage with cotton in your mouth..” He rolled his eyes and stood up. “Let me go get you an ice pack.” As soon as he said it, he left.

Oikawa turned his head back to the slothes and sighed, poking his cheek again, trying to see if there was any feeling. He heard a few steps coming back, then an icepack against his face. 

“Hold it there.”

“I can’t hold it if I’m gonna sleep.” 

“You weren’t going to sleep to begin with.”

“But now I wanna try..” Oikawa sighed and looked at Iwaizumi, holding the ice pack. “If I lay down will you hold it?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, almost mind boggled as Oikawa took the chance to rest his head in Iwaizumi’s lap as if he were his designer pillow. He was even more shocked when he found himself willingly holding the icepack to Oikawa’s cheeks as he rested there.

Oikawa had played him.

Shittykawa had played him.

Fool him once, shame on him, but fool him twice… Shame on..

“Me.” 

Iwaizumi looked down at the boy below him, he looked completely content with himself, his eyes closed with those long eyelashes.. Oikawa looked so calm even with cotton shoved into his mouth and already swollen cheeks. 

He wasn’t sure what the name of the game was, but it was a game that Iwaizumi had a love hate relationship with. Oikawa would butter him up with these compliments and get him to do things for him.. 

He could really use that ramen right now. 

He gave up on his thoughts and watched that stupid documentary about sloths (which he shouldn’t have called stupid because halfway through he wanted to steal a sloth from the zoo). He looked down at Oikawa who had fallen asleep for once in his life. 

Iwaizumi nearly broke a smile as he looked down at him. He was actually pretty nice when he wasn’t talking. When Oikawa asked whether he was cute, he hadn’t taken into consideration that he might actually be serious about it. Oikawa had said Iwaizumi had a nice butt, but anyone could say something like that.

“Hey.. ‘Kawa,” he mumbled softly, brushing his free hand through the other boy’s hair to try to wake him as gently as he could. He didn’t like holding his feelings inside, and he was too confused about this to let it go.

“Mmngh.. Iwaizumi..?” He mumbled through cotton, turning his head to look up at him. “What happened?” 

“Nothing big. Do you really think I have a nice butt?” He asked, simple enough. Iwaizumi waited until his eyes opened, before realizing how dumb this might have been. This was dumb, he opened his mouth to apologize but Oikawa had beaten him to speaking.

“Do you think I look cute?” He asked simply enough. Maybe he was still high on his meds.. Well, Iwaizumi had that assumption until his next statement rolled around. “We both have the same answers for both questions, so.”

“How would you know that?”

“Do you want the easy answer or the hard answer?”

What sort of backtracking was he going for here?

“Easy answer.”

“Because I know you.” 

“Screw it. I want the hard answer.” Iwaizumi shook his head, trying to figure out what shit he meant by that.

Oikawa shrugged slightly, “Because I love you.” 

That left Iwaizumi speechless. Once he recollected his thoughts, he shook his head. “You’re lucky I’m not going to shove you off of my lap.”

“Because you love me back?” Oikawa asked, a little smile curling onto his lips. He looked hopeful, despite his stupid chubby cheeks and cotton.

“Because you just underwent surgery, idiot.” 

Oikawa frowned and looked up at him, debating what expression was on his face. Frankly, he had no idea what the hell was going on. Neither of them did. 

“I think they really did take your wisdom, Oikawa.” He sighed softly, leaning his head back against the couch. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore, does it?” He asked softly with a smile again.

“You’ve lost all your common sense too.” Iwaizumi shook his head and groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Well, I have you to nurse me back to health, I always will.”  
“You’re damn lucky you have someone like me.”

“That’s good wisdom, isn’t it?”

“My good tolerance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it kinda ended on the less fluffy side. I got my wisdom teeth out awhile ago and wanted no one to touch me, so, flurr with words was how it went! Feel free to comment and share! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
